You Started It!
by chibi.gemma
Summary: A near death experience can bring out the deepest of feelings. What happens when Rick gets attacked by a Walker and Daryl not only saves him but kisses him too, what does that mean? How will Rick respond?
1. Chapter 1

It happened all too fast, one minute Rick was creeping through an old warehouse looking out for walkers and people alike when he heard a clang, he turned around fast, but not fast enough as this walker was on him in seconds, knocking him to the floor, trying to tear away at him. Luckily he was strong enough to stop from being bitten but this bastard weighed a lot and he was struggling to push him off. He couldn't reach out for his gun or for anything incase the walker managed to bite him, how bad can his luck get. Then out of nowhere an arrow was embedded into the walkers skull and it had collapsed on him dead, fully dead, crushing him, leaving him struggling to breath, and that's when he saw him, Daryl. He came running over, helping him push the walker off of him and pulling him up by his elbow and frantically looking all over him. "Yew didn't get bit did ya?", "naaaa I'm good, it just surprised me that's all". "What the fuck did ya think yew were doing getting all surprised, it coul'da killed ya man". Rick couldn't understand why Daryl was panicking so much, everyday someone gets so close to getting bit but he never panics like this over someone else, so why him? "Calm down Daryl, I'm ok see, stop worrying", "yew just don understand do ya", what? What did he mean by that? "Understand what?". Before Rick could even piece together what was going on, Daryl had stepped forward and kissed him, well a kiss is an understatement he more like smashed his lips on Rick and then turned away and stormed off, shouting "lets get back before they send a group out looking for us". Leaving Rick standing there, frozen to the spot, why? Why did he kiss him? What does this mean? Rick decided he will find this out when they got back to the prison, but for now he had to focus on getting there alive and acting normal. 


	2. Chapter 2

The ride back to the prison was quiet and uncomfortable, Daryl didn't say anything, he didn't even look his way, he just looked tense, so Rick thought it was best not to say anything, he didn't want to make things any worse or any more awkward.

Did it really happen? Was it a dream? No, no it wasn't, he could still feel the wetness on his lips from the kiss, he was so confused, he was so much more conscious of Daryl and how he felt towards him, did he feel the same way or not?

They arrived without further incident to the prison still in silence, Rick got out as soon as they were secure behind the gates and Glenn had appeared almost instantly at his side. "Anything happen? Did you get anything?"

Both Rick and Daryl exchanged glances and looked away almost instantly, "naaa Glenn, sorry we didn't find nothing and nope no incident, everything all clear here?", "yep, nothing interesting has happened here, Maggie and Axel are on watch in the towers, I'm going to check on them now, Carol said the food will be ready soon so you should just head on in, ill see you soon" and with that he was gone.

Rick turned around and noticed Daryl had already gone ahead so he decided to go in as well, after all he was pretty much starving.

After dinner Rick thought he would seek out Daryl and get answers for what happened earlier, but he was clueless as to where he had gone, prison was a big place. Walking through the mesh hall he came across Carol, "hey Rick, I've put Judith to bed in my cell so you can have a decent nights sleep for a change, don't think I haven't noticed those dark circles under your eyes, make sure you rest up ok?" "Haha thanks Carol, I appreciate it, oh have you seen Daryl, I just need to speak to him about something?".

Carol seemed to debate for a little while before answering, did she know, did he tell her? No he wouldn't, stop worrying, "he went for a shower I think, but make sure you go to bed after you have spoken to him, I will check with Daryl you know".

"Yes yes Don't worry, thanks anyways Carol" Rick said as he walked away, time to confront Daryl about what happened earlier, whether he is in the shower or not he will get answers.

Coming to a stop outside the bathroom Rick hesitated for like a minute, he was so keen on finding out what Daryl would say but he didn't want to make things any worse, but the latter didn't interest him so he stepped into the bathroom. It was all steamed up and he could hear water running so daryl must be in the shower.

Stepping around the sinks he came face to face with Daryl, a very naked Daryl, he didn't know where to look, "is there sumat I can help yew with officer?".

"Erm, I just erm want to talk about what happened in the warehouse earlier, what err what did you mean by that exactly?"

"What do yew think?"

With Rick avoiding eye contact and not knowing what to say he didn't notice Daryl come up to him and stand right in front of him, grabbing his chin and looking him dead in the eye, but that's all he did, he was expecting more but nothing happened. So he decided to be brave about it and closed the gap and kissed Daryl, he felt him stiffen at the first contact but he soon relaxed and gave as good as he got. Soon it became too much and the need to breath over powered them and they broke apart, breathing heavily they looked at each other, millions of feelings passed through with that one look.

Daryl opened his mouth to say something but Rick jumped in with a smirk on his face "well you started it", hoping for a sarcastic reply but instead he got a growl, a fucking growl and he got pushed up against the wall and kissed hard again. Clashing of teeth and biting of lips distracted Rick enough for Daryl to undo his belt and pull his zip down and slide a hand down his boxers and grabbing a hold of his length.

Rick gasped and Daryl took that to his advantage and slid his tongue into his mouth, tasting him, revelling in the sweetness and stilling further noise, but that wasn't enough, he wanted more, they both wanted more. So Daryl took Ricks length out fully and got down to his knees, sparing one last glance up, he took it all in, right to the hilt.

Rick couldn't believe it, he was getting sucked off by Daryl and it felt so fucking good, that tongue of his can do wonders, he felt him licking all around, up and down, over his slit and back down again, and to top it off he was playing with his balls. Rick couldn't hold it in for much longer "oh god Daryl I'm gonna cum", and with that Daryl sped up, he was going to explode, he couldn't hold it in, he gave a hard tug on his length and he came undone with a silent scream, he spilled all into his mouth and Daryl stroked him through his orgasm.

Rick fell down in a heap to the floor coming face to face with Daryl, "well that was different, erm thanks"

"Yew're welcome, well I don't know about yew but I need to wash off again" and with that he got up and left Rick to his own thoughts.

Soon after Rick got up, wiped himself down and then retreated back to his cell, lying down in his bed he wondered what he and Daryl had, he needed to confirm this, but sleep comes first, he was knackered and soon enough he dozes into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Rick hadn't slept that well in a long time, he didn't want to wake up, he turned around in his bed thinking about what happened the previous night, oh god did he really kiss Daryl, did they really do what he thought they did in the bathroom?

He wanted to do it again, he wanted more but he didn't want to scare Daryl off and he didn't want to come across all pushy, plus he started it last time so he is going to leave it to him to make a move.

Getting up and leaving his cell the prison was all quiet which was strange, he still felt half asleep, where was everyone? Maybe they are in the mesh hall having breakfast?.

Rick walked through the doors to the mesh hall expecting to find everyone when all he found was a certain redneck at a table wiping blood off his arrows.

Hearing the door open Daryl looked up with surprise on his face "bloody al Rick, yew slept for a long time, yew sure ya ent ill?", "what do you mean?", "well yew slept tha whole day away, ya sure yew ent ill?".

Well that sure surprised him, he slept the whole day away, only just noticing now that it was still dark outside, was he ill? What made him sleep all day?

Without realising it, Daryl was stood in front of him with his hand against his forehead, checking for a rise in temperature, he must have been saying something since his lips were moving and he was frowning. "Earth ta Rick, Hey!", he couldn't move, he couldn't respond, he was frozen looking at those blue eyes. He was taken more by surprise when Daryl leaned in and kissed him softly, that made him snap out of his stupor and he kissed back.

"I knew that would'a made yew snap out'a it" Daryl said with a smirk, "sorry, I don't know whats wrong with me", "I think yew are still tired, why don't I help ya wake up?".

Before Rick could respond, Daryl had pushed him down with his back on top of a table and he began kissing him with more effort, one hand holding his jaw up and the other undoing his shirt. Rick responded in kind, kissing him back and running his hands up and down the rednecks arms, soon he felt a shock as cold hands ran up his bare chest and over his nipples making them hard. "Yew like that don't ya sheriff" came a sarcastic comment, "oh god Daryl" Rick wanted to say more but he soon was silenced as a warm tongue spread over one nipple and fingers were playing with the other. "Mmmmmpth" was all that was heard as Daryl made a slow trail down Ricks stomach to his bulge in his trousers, nibbling and sucking on it making the fabric wet. Slowly undoing the belt and pulling his zip down with his teeth he started to run his hand up and down his length through his boxers, oh he was so hard, soon enough Daryl grabbed the hem of his boxers and yanked em down causing his length to stand up firm. Without hesitation the redneck wrapped his fingers around the base of his length rubbing it slowly as well as licking the tip, slowly, teasingly, taking his breath away Rick couldn't muster any words, the only sounds that came from him were whimpers.

Daryl decided that going slow wasn't enough so he thought he would speed this up, using his other hand he held down Ricks waist and he began tugging and sucking harder, and then they both felt it, the build up of an orgasm. It didn't take much longer when Rick suddenly said "I, I, I'm gonna cum, oh god Dar.." with that he came undone with a silent scream and Daryl drank him all in, stroking him through his orgasm.

All that could be heard was their heavy breathing as Daryl collapsed onto a chair next to where Ricks head laid on the table, "fuck me that was sumat" the redneck spoke up making Rick turn his head and then noticing the bulge in his trousers. Why the hell not aye, Rick got up and hopped off the table to land before Daryl, crouching down he began to undo his belt and then his trousers noticing he never wore any underwear. Rick looked up with a surprised expression on his face noticing the redneck looking down at him with a wanting look, not giving him any chance to speak he took the whole of Daryl's length into his mouth.

Making him gag a little at first, Rick made himself relax and began to suck and move his tongue all over, he decided to copy what Daryl did to him and add his hands to the hilt and start to stroke him. He must have been doing something right as the redneck murmured along the lines of "oh shit Rick, fuck, don stop im' close" and with that he carried on, going a little faster. Within a minute Daryl came all into his mouth, attempting to swallow it all he drank as much as he could of the sour liquid, letting some accidentally leak down to his chin, looking up he saw the redneck looking down at him with an animalistic look.

"Fuck", before Rick could respond, Daryl was on him knocking him to the floor, kissing him hard, making him hard again and feeling the others length rock hard against him. Then he felt something poke his hole a little, a little prob, which made him tense but he soon relaxed as Daryl shushed him. Rick never felt this turned on before, wanting more all the time, he felt a finger inside him, painful at first but soon it became so pleasurable he started whimpering and begging. He knew he was making too much noise but he didn't care, he didn't want this to stop, but clearly Daryl disagreed with the noise and shut him up by pushing a tongue into his were both lost in the bliss, with Daryl adding a second finger and kissing Rick hard, they both didn't want this to end, it felt so good, it felt too good to be true.

But then there was a noise of a cell door sliding open which made them both tense up, listening carefully they heard footsteps along the catwalk and down the stairs. With in seconds Daryl had pulled his fingers out making Rick whimper, standing up, he pulled him to his feet and they both dressed themselves in speed record.

Trying to get their breathing back under control, Daryl went back to cleaning his arrows which got knocked to the floor in that heated passion and Rick went to get them a drink.

"Oh hey guys, didn't know anyone was up, hey Rick, you all caught up on your sleep now?" Glenn said, "hey, ah yeah, I'm all caught up thanx, what are you doing up?", "just thought I heard a noise but its just u guys right"?".

"Yeah sorry about that, we were just talking" replied Rick, he didn't want to go into any detail as he would have no idea what to say, luckily Glenn accepted it however he stated that since he was up he would clean the kitchen up before Carol gutted them all.

Daryl decided it was also time to retire for the night giving an excuse about Rick needing more sleep, which he then pulled Rick away, not caring about what Glenn would think or say, he dragged them up the stairs and stopped short outside of Ricks cell.

"Are yew ok, did I hurt ya?" surprising Rick, he replied "naa I'm fine, just tired now" which was a turn in it self since he slept most of the day away. With that Daryl said "ok, get sum sleep, ill see yew soon" giving him a soft kiss and walking away to his own cell.

Rick stood there for a few minutes and then decided that he really needed more sleep, so he stripped to his underwear and climbed into bed, mulling over what had just happened with Daryl. He was happy and content for once since Lori had passed, hoping he could stay that way for a while he slipped into a blissful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning came without any incident, Rick woke up and got ready, headed to the mesh hall and greeted his family, planning for the day he decided he would take Michonne out with him on a search as he didn't quite trust her yet. Even though several others volunteered to join them, even Daryl, he turned them all down wanting to get to know her better.

"Rick are yew sure about this? Wont ya let me come wid ya?" Asked Daryl, desperation and worry laced his tone, "I'm sure, don't worry too much, we will be fine, take care of the place ok, your in charge". With that Rick turned away and got in the car with Michonne, he regretted leaving without the full assurance from Daryl, he longed to kiss him goodbye but what would others think? Would he deny what they had in front of everyone?

Those thoughts left him feeling uncomfortable for the whole day he was with Michonne, although it was a successful trip, they managed to scour some food, water and some clothes, he didn't feel happy. Michonne had caught up on his mood sometime into the day but she didn't bring it up till the trip back.

"Well we had a good day today, I'm surprised at how much we got, but you don't seem to happy, whats wrong?", "nothing, I'm fine but yeh we did good", "come on Rick, I may not have known you for a while but I know when something is wrong, is it erm Daryl?"

Rick looked at her in shock, how could she know, did she see anything? "Why would you say that?", "I know what love is when I see it Rick, believe me or not but I was in love once and I had a child, and its just the way you two look at each other". That didn't make it any better, now apparently they stared at each other like a couple of hormonal teenagers, great, now what can he do? "Look Michonne, its erm its complicated, me and Daryl, we er.." "LOOK OUT". Suddenly there was a walker right in front of em, swerving out of the way the car flipped at an angle and landed with a crash upside down causing Michonne to lose consciousness. "Damn it" Rick couldn't believe it, just his luck, he remembered about the walker and scrambled to get out of the vehicle, standing up caused him to go dizzy 'damn I must have taken a blow to the head' he heard the walker before he saw it, running up the thing he stabbed it right in the head before dropping to his knees in exhaustion.

He was so out of it he didn't hear Michonne wake up or scramble out of the car till she touched his shoulder, he turned so fast causing himself to go dizzy before realising it was her "hey its just me Rick, calm down, looks like u got a nasty head wound, we aren't too far from the prison now, lets walk back".

Michonne had grabbed a couple of bags which survived the crash and helped Rick stand before she gave him a bag and she wrapped an arm around his waist and his arm over her shoulder and they started walking back towards the prison.

A little while later Rick noticed that Michonne was limping "h h hey, are you erm ok? Your leg?", "I'm fine Rick lets just get you back, oh thank god", wondering why she was so thankful he looked up to see a bike and a car in the distance heading towards them. Daryl. That was the only thing on his mind as he stumbled along towards his family.

Pulling up Daryl got off his bike and ran to the two, pulling Ricks other arm over his shoulder he turned towards the others getting out of the car. Glenn, Maggie and Tyrese scrambled out rushing over, "what happened?" coming from Maggie, "walker got in the way and we crashed, grabbed what we could, Ricks hurt his head pretty bad and Ive cut my leg open".

"Come on lets get them back before we get stuck with more walkers" Glenn replied.

Rick couldn't remember much other than being pulled into the car, having his head rest on Maggie's lap and then being pulled out again by Daryl and Glenn before being put to bed. He was woken every few hours by his family to make sure he was ok, rising into the morning he was coherent enough to leave his bed which he did for food and a shower but was soon forced back into it by a grumpy Carol.

What felt like days later Rick finally emerged from his bed feeling much better, scrambling down to the mesh hall he was greeted by his family, being told he was out of it for a few days, he asked where Daryl was and they said he was in a cell block clearing it out.

He decided to go see Daryl since he was told not to help and take it easy, how boring, he soon found him in a cell throwing rubbish out of it, "I didn't take you for a house wife kinda guy" Rick joked but seeing him tense he knew he came across wrong. Within a blink of an eye Daryl had Rick up the wall with his shirt scrunched up in his fists, fire in his eyes "yew asshole, I told ya to take more people, to take me but yew didn't listen did ya? You scared us all, you scared me!", "Im sorry, it was an accident, wait, what? You missed me?"

Without another word Daryl had kissed him hard, the clashing of teeth and mingling of breaths made him hard. His shirt was ripped open, belt, trousers and underwear yanked down, he was pulled up with his legs around Daryl's waist and suddenly he was inside him, it hurt, it stung and gosh he felt full.

Daryl didn't take it easy on him, he was definitely mad, he moved hard and fast and it felt so uncomfortable, no preparation, no love, it hurt emotionally as well yet he couldn't bring himself to blame him.

He felt Daryl come inside him and then pull out, he fell to the floor in a mix of blood and semen, "shit, shit, shit, why did I do that, why, oh fuck, Rick Im sorry, Rick?".

Rick couldn't move, he wanted to tell him it was ok but he couldn't he was in shock, but then he felt a warm hand on his cheek and he looked into the eyes of the man he loved, yes loved even after what had happened.

He let out a breath which got taken away as Daryl kissed him softer this time, smoother, "lets get yew comfy shall we Rick".


	5. Chapter 5

Rick was lifted up by his arms and placed comfortably onto the bed, he was confused at first on why Daryl was doing this, why he was being so kind after what happened but that's when he saw the guilt in his eyes and understood. He didn't want to hurt him or be hurt anymore, feeling that much pain after finding out about Lori's betrayal had hurt him so much and this man had brought him out of that darkness and he didn't want to go back.

He must have been lying there staring into space as a face he knew so well popped up into his line of contact, those blue eyes felt like they burnt right through his soul. "Im gonna make it up to yew Rick, I swear it", "please Daryl, make me feel good", "ohh I will baby, don't yew worry".

With that Daryl began kissing him, leaving trails of wet lips from his mouth down past his neck to his already erect nipples. He decided to take his time after what had just happened, he didn't want to scare him off, however hearing soft moans coming from Rick as he moved to the other nipple made him lose a little bit of control. He pulled Rick up to a seating position and gently pulled off his ripped shirt trailing his hands down his arms and over his chest, squeezing his nipples and kissing him gently.

Rick felt so good at this point, he felt so safe in his rednecks arms, after feeling how gentle Daryl was being with him, he felt he needed more, he wanted more so he grabbed the hem of his top and pulled up slowly. He felt Daryl froze and look at him with uncertainty, "its fine, trust me", with a slight nod from the redneck he pulled the top up the rest of the way and off his head, throwing it somewhere in the cell.

Daryl soon took over and laid them both back down onto the bed, having discarded Ricks trousers earlier he decided to kiss him again with a bit more fervour whilst unbuckling his belt. "No wait, let me do it" Rick had practically jumped up and flipped Daryl underneath him, "erm ok, have fun" came the sarcastic reply.

With Rick being on top and left to take charge he felt kind of nervous but as he sat fully on Daryl and felt how hard he was through his jeans he felt brave enough to carry on. He decided to take it slow and tease the other as he was teased before, he pulled the belt off and unzipped his jeans tugging them off alongside his boxers revealing Daryl's hard length.

'Oh god he is so big', Rick gulped knowing it will be inside him too, he slid down further till his mouth was above Daryl's erection, slowing he grazed the tip with his teeth making him hiss, before sliding his tongue all over licking up the pre come, and then taking him in all the way to the hilt. Gosh what a mouthful, he would gag if he could but he was too distracted with the noises he was making, he felt a fist in his hair guiding him alongside the moves his hips were making. He knew Daryl was close, he could see it on his face when he looked up, eyes blown wide and mouth wide open "urgh I'm close Rick, so fucking close', he tried to carry on but the fist in his hair left and he was pulled up by his biceps and there positions were changed again.

This time Daryl had sat down with his legs open and he pulled Rick on top of him, legs spread, thighs touching each other and their erections touching making them both groan in pleasure. "Yeah baby, that's so good, wana be inside you Rick", "oh god, I need you so much", taking that as confirmation Daryl lifted and then guided Ricks hips down, sliding inside him slowly, trying to be as gentle as he could.

"oh god, I'm so close Daryl", "move for me baby", Rick began to push up slowly leaving only the tip left inside and then he pushed back down to the hilt, both moaning at the friction. Rick felt so full, it felt so good, yet it wasn't enough, so he began to push faster feeling Daryl's hands wrap around his thighs helping increase the speed. They were both so close, "Oh fuck Rick, so close oh", feeling Daryl tense up made him ever so close, "shit, I'm gonna cum" and with that Rick came shooting all over there stomachs and Daryl came all inside him, keeping up there movements through there orgasm made it even better.

Pulling out of Rick, Daryl guided them both to lay down onto the bed, wrapping there arms around each other they let the silence between them last whilst they caught their breaths.

"Rick, I'm sorry man" "no, don't I'm sorry, I should'a listened to you", "guess we are both idiots then", laughing it off they both realised that it was getting cold and dark.

"Best get back before the others start looking", "yeah we don't want them walking in on us like this" came Ricks reply.

"I don't care who sees, it's no one else's business", Rick looked on in surprise, realising he didn't care either "your right, let's get back though, I need clean clothes".

With that they both got up, dressed and left that cell, heading back hand in hand to where the others would most likely be asleep, knowing that they didn't need to hide anything from anyone, they would cross bridges if need be as long as they gave each other.


End file.
